Classroom
The Classroom is one of the locations in Rabbit School. Students In The Classroom (S Class) Maple - Student Council Student Vita - Student Council Student Students In The Classroom (A Class) Viva - Student (now) Lucia - Student (now) Sorano Obito - Student Students in the Classroom (B Class) Hikaru - New Student, Cooking Club Member, Mochi Pounding Club Member, Devilon’s girlfriend, Orbulon’s classmate, GreenPlush100‘s Friend, NavyPlush100’s childhood friend Akane - New Student, Cooking Club Member, Mochi Pounding Club Member, Devilon’s classmate, RedPlush100’s childhood friend, Megurine Luka’s friend, Lavender’s childhood friend Koharu - New Student, Hikaru’s childhood friend Tewi Inaba - Student, Mochi Pounding Club Member, Orbulon’s classmate Reisen “Udongein” Inaba - Student, Mochi Pounding Club Member Cleon - Student, School Rival of Hikaru, Sports Club Member, IA’s classmate, Devilon’s other girlfriend IA - Student, School Rival of Akane, Cleon’s Classmate,Least Hatred By Todd Devilon - Student, Hikaru’s boyfriend, Cleon’s boyfriend, Orbulon’s brother, The El’s Baseball Team Member,Kinako's Old Friend Login/Creator - Student, Lavender’s childhood friend, Megurine Luka’s friend, IA‘s friend, Nepgear’s classmate, Neptune‘s classmate, Cooking Club Member, Mahjong Club Member, Computer Club Member Laby - Student, Sports Club member, The El’s Baseball Team Member, Tennis Player Purple Eyad - Student, Puzzle Club Member, Basketball Club member Azure - Student, Periwinkle’s friend, Lavender’s rival YellowPlush100 - Student, Sports Club Member, The El’s’ Cheerleader Orbulon - Student, Devilon’s Brother, The Alien’s Baseball Team Member, Mahjong Club Member Tsukina - Student, Mochi Pounding Club Member Honeydew - Student Nana Suzuki - Student, Cooking Club Member Misaki(Brown Haired) - Student, Cooking Club Member, Deceased Bubby - Student, Bobby’s brother, Puzzle Club Member Yellow Eyad - Student, Puzzle Club Member, Basketball Club Member BluePlush100 - Student, Puzzle Club Member RedPlush100 - Student, Akane’s childhood friend, Puzzle Club Member PurplePlush100 - Student, Puzzle Club Member Unity - Student, Puzzle Club Member Haru Estia - New Student, Computer Club Member Eyad - New Student, Karaoke Club Member Lime Serenity - New Student, Mochi Pounding Club Member Elsword - New Student, Mahjong Club Member Azura - New Student Elesis - New Student, Mahjong Club Member Erio Touwa - New Student, Mahjong Club Member Nijiyome-Chan - New Student, Mahjong Club Member, Mochi Pounding Club Member, Computer Club Member Sieghart(Grand Chase) - New Student Add - New Student, Basketball Club Member Chung - New Student, Basketball Club Member Uno - New Student, Basketball Club Member Lass - New Student, Basketball Club Member GreenPlush100 - New Student, Basketball Club Member Green Eyad - New Student, Basketball Club Member Veigas - New Student, Basketball Club Member Ain - New Student, Basketball Club Member Lily Bloomerchen - New Student, Basketball Club Member NavyPlush100 - New Student, Computer Club Member Blue Eyad - New Student, Computer Club Member Urara Kasugano - New Student, Karaoke Club Member SeeU - New Student, Karaoke Club Member Yumemi Nemu - New Student, Karaoke Club Member Otomachi Una - New Student, Karaoke Club Member Kagamine Rin And Kagamine Len - New Students, Karaoke Club Members Viva - Student (formerly, now in A Class) * Takuto Shindou-Soccer Club Member * Kyouske Tsurugi-Soccer Club Member * Takuto Shinjiro * Kirino Ranmaru * Leonardo-Basketball Club Leader Maple - Student (formerly in B,and then A Class, now in S Class because she is a Student Councillor) * Annie -Maya's Older Sister,but nicer Gallery Rabbit School/Gallery Students In The Classroom (C Class) * Todd -Smartest Boy In The C Class, Rudy's Best Friend * Tom Sawyer * Nozaki Sakura * Rudy Tabootie * Matsukaze Tenma-Soccer Club Leader * Myron * Maruecia-Leader,Stunt Club * Dana (Wayside) * Yamano Ban * Hanazuki Ran-Karate Club Member * Maya (Corrupt)-The Leader Of The Bullies In This School * Minaho Kazuto * Scott -Todd's Cousin * Horrid Henry * Lucas Frunk * Jordan Tabootie -Rudy's Cousin * Nanobana Kinako * Andrew -Henry's Cousin * Nash -Todd's Cousin * Tsuyu Sorano -Aoi's Twin Sister * Frank Tabootie -Rudy's Cousin * Thomas Frunk -Lucas' Older Brother * Luis -Maya's Cousin,Nice but defensive * Mizukawa Minori * Nanobana Hinako * Roboko - Student (Nowadays) * Lucia (formerly, now in A class) * Lan Hikari-New Student * PinkPlush100 - New Student*P Students In The Classroom (D Class) * Nozaki Hinata (6th Grade) * Larry (4th Grade) * Lizzy (6th Grade) * Toko Aoi (3rd Grade) * Nika Aoi (3rd Grade) * Blair (2nd Grade) * Sid Sawyer (2nd Grade) * Matsukaze Tensuke (3rd Grade) * Matsukaze Tomoka (6th Grade) * Carlos -Henry's Cousin (6th Grade) * Peter -Henry's Younger Brother (5th Grade) * Jonas Frunk -Lucas' Cousin (2nd Grade) * Mizukawa Monicamaru -Minori's Younger sister (5th Grade) * Roboko (Formely in 6th Grade,Now in C Class) Grade Levels D Class (Beginner's Class,Grades 1-6) C Class (Novice Class,Grade 7) B Class (Average Class,Grades 8-10) A Class (Advanced Class,Grades 11 and 12) S Class (Expert Class Grades 13-16) Graduating Classes Class D:Grade 6 Class C:Grade 7 (It is also the only grade in Class C) Class B:Grade 10 Class A:Grade 12 Class S:Grade 16 Advisers Ms.Sunshine (D Class) Mr.Midnight (C Class) Mr.Wilter (B Class) Mr.Gerald (A Class) Ms.Dell (S Class) Mr.Gerald is Todd's Uncle Ms.Dell Is Rudy's Aunt Mr.Wilter Is Rudy's Teacher During Rudy's elementary days Symbol meanings *P=only appears in The PinkPlush100 Show